The Annual Meeting of the Androgen Excess - Polycystic Ovary Syndrome (AE-PCOS) Society will be held in conjunction with the Annual Meeting of the American Society of Reproductive Medicine in 2013. The Annual Meeting of AE-PCOS convenes the world's largest group of researchers and clinicians in the area of androgen-related disorders. The annual gathering brings together participants to discuss their latest research findings, to encourage future research collaborations and to disseminate relevant and accurate health information to the clinical community and general public through worldwide press releases. The one and a half day meeting consists of multiple sessions that include lectures, slide and poster presentations, meet the professor sessions, all with interactive and/or question and answer opportunity. We have travel awards for junior investigators and propose to double those and add child care awards in this application to encourage the participation of the next generation of researchers and clinicians. We have demonstrated participation by females and minorities. The Society is composed of basic and clinical scientists and clinicians whose major interest is the etiology, diagnosis, and treatment of androgen excess disorders. Minority groups and genders are represented in the society's membership and governing boards. The AE-PCOS Annual Meeting rotates among the ASRM, The Endocrine Society and one international location every three years.